Three Deaths Two Revives
by Tempesta del Cielo
Summary: Giotto and Tsuna are brothers. Giotto is Vongola Primo and they were living happily with Primo's guardians...until something terrible happened...Warning: Character Deaths. Re-write.


**Ah! Hello, guys! This another of my KHR fanfic! Angsty desu~ Please, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not owned KHR **

* * *

Tsuna was walking in the garden while Giotto was doing his paperwork that his guardians caused him.

"This is so refreshing. I guess I'll go inside and help nii-san do his paperwork." Tsuna giggled a bit as he walked toward the door but a group of men blocked his way.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"We're from Gelio Famiglia…" Before the leader finished his sentence, he already moved to Tsuna in an incredible speed and punched him in the stomach, causing him to coughed out blood and after awhile of struggling, Tsuna fell unconscious. The leader picked him up and threw him on his shoulder then they vanished.

* * *

**~With Giotto~**

G. came in to Giotto's office.

"What is it, G.?" Giotto asked.

"It's lunch time already." G. reminded his boss.

"Right, I'll go and call Tsuna, you can go without me." Giotto said as he stood up from the chair.

"Okay," Then G. walked out. Before Giotto walked to the door, a piece of paper flew in by the window. Giotto picked up and read it out loud.

"Giotto Vongola, we have Tsunayoshi. If you want him back, come to the warehouse. Gelio Famiglia." Giotto's blood was boiling, how dare they kidnapped his little brother.

"G.!" Giotto shouted, his shout can be heard every part of the mansion.

"What, Giotto?" G. asked.

"That Gelio Famiglia kidnapped Tsuna, we need to save him." Giotto said angrily.

"What?! I'll tell the others." Then G. ran out.

"I'll beat that famiglia into a pulp for kidnapping my brother!"

* * *

**~With Tsuna~**

Tsuna slowly opens his eyes and found himself in some kind of an abandoned warehouse.

"Oh, you're awake, Tsunayoshi." A cold voice said.

"What do you want?" Tsuna asked.

"We want your brother, Giotto, to step down from his position as a boss and let us, Gelio, rule over Vongola."

"There's no way he would do it! Nii-san cared about Vongola!" Tsuna shouted at the man.

"He cared about Vongola, you say? And what about his precious little brother here? I think he cared more about his brother."

_'Nii-san…'_

* * *

**~With Giotto~**

The Vongola arrived in front of the warehouse where Tsuna was held captive.

"So…what's the plan?" Asari asked, bringing out his swords.

"Barge in," Giotto simply answered. The guardians were left dumbfounded but they barged in anyway. When they went in, they saw Tsuna tied to the chair.

"Tsuna!" Giotto shouted worryingly then he runs to his brother but he stopped when a man walked out from the shadow with a knife pointed to Tsuna's neck.

"N-nii-san…"

"If you move, this kid dies." The man threatened.

"What do you want?" Giotto asked angrily.

"I need you to step down from Vongola boss and let us rule over the Vongola. I'll let you choose, whether it's this boy or Vongola. You can only choose one and another one…gone." The man smirked.

Giotto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, if he choose Vongola, Tsuna will be killed but if he choose Tsuna, the mafia world will be in grave danger.

"Nii-san…don't worry about me; just don't let him rule over Vongola." Tsuna said with a small smile.

"No, Tsuna, I can't afford to lose you!" Giotto argued back.

"Now, now…please choose already, I'm tired of waiting…" A man whined.

Then Giotto moved with a fastest speed he could get to Tsuna and released him.

"Now, run," Giotto ordered.

"But nii-san, I can't let you do this on your own." Tsuna complied.

"It's my job to protect you as a big brother." Giotto argued.

"But-" Tsuna stopped when he saw the man was running towards his brother with his sword. "Nii-san, look out!" Giotto turned around and he knew that it was too late to dodge the attack so he closed his eyes and ready for the stab but it never came, when Giotto opened his eyes, his eyes widened when he saw Tsuna stretching his hands in protection and a sword which stabbed his stomach, causing a blood to coated Tsuna's orange jacket red. He coughed out blood.

"Tsuna!" Giotto desperately shouted. The man pulled the sword out, causing Tsuna to fall but Giotto caught him. Giotto didn't care if the blood was staining his suit; he just wanted Tsuna to be safe. "Tsuna, can you hear me?" Giotto asked but the boy coughed out more blood. "Knuckle, come here and heal him!" He ordered the priest who was running to them and he immediately activate his sun flame to heal Tsuna's wound but it won't heal.

"Why isn't it working? The wound should have healed by now…but it's not healing at all!" Knuckle panicked, making Giotto's eyes widened.

"N-nii…san…" Tsuna quietly called.

"Tsuna…don't talk anymore, safe your strength…" Giotto said.

"No, I'm…dying, anyway…"

"Don't talk like that, damn it!" Giotto shouted.

"Nii-san…please…make the Vongola strong…neh?" Tsuna continued. "And please…tell everyone including Elena-nee that I love them…"

"Tsuna, don't…just don't say that…please…I don't want to lose you…" Then Tsuna grabbed Giotto's hand.

"...I love you…nii-san…" Tsuna smiled softly at his big brother before he closed his eyes and let go Giotto's hand.

Giotto watched eyes widened when he saw his precious little brother has been took away from him. "TSUNA! Wake up! Come on, Tsuna…"

His tears came down non-stop; he hugged his brother's empty body. Then he glared at the man who killed his brother angrily. Giotto put his brother down and lid his flame, he moved to the man with an incredible speed.

"You must learn…" Giotto kicked the man's stomach. "That the angry brother…" He punched at the man's face. "Who just lost his precious little brother…is scarier than any demon in. this. World!" Then Giotto shot a strong sky flame at the man, the man disappeared. Giotto calmed his self down but after a few second, his tears came down once again as he walked to his brother's body. He lifts the body as he whispered. "Tsuna…I'm going to avenge for you… and I love you, too…" Then he broke out in tears again, he really hope that this was just a nightmare. The guardians came running to him and tried to comfort him.

"Giotto…" G. trailed off since he didn't know how to comfort him, knowing that his best friend really loved and cared for his brother but now he was gone…he was totally broke. G. and other guardians were also having a breakdown.

G. looked down and clenched his fists. How could he let the enemy killed Tsuna?! Was he really that weak? To think that he called himself Giotto's right-hand man, he failed to protect one of the people he cared about, let alone Giotto's only brother.

Asari wasn't felt like his usual self like he used to be. A cheerful person became solemn. He looked away with his eyes closed forcefully. He always taught Tsuna how to play flute but Tsuna couldn't play it properly yet. Asari saw Tsuna as if he was his own brother because they spent most time together next to Giotto.

Knuckle was praying to the Gods to protect Tsuna's pure soul. Tsuna sometimes prayed with Knuckle. Tsuna has such a good heart. He could not be replace by anyone else.

Lampo might looks like he looked down on people and acted highly but he didn't act like that on two certain people, Tsuna and Giotto. Lampo had never mourn for someone before because he had never lose someone precious before. It was new to him to be acting like this. He considered Giotto as his big brother and Tsuna his little brother. The two loved sweets so Lampo always shared sweets to Tsuna and Tsuna always shared his. Those moments were the most memorable of all for him.

Daemon loved to pull prank on both Tsuna and Giotto. It was worth it to see their priceless face even though he got a punishment from Giotto after that but Tsuna never minded the pranks and always enjoyed it afterwards. It felt good that someone actually enjoyed his pranks and deemed Tsuna worthy.

Alaude, being cold as he was, he never showed any emotions to anyone but, truth to be told, he always feels warm whenever Tsuna or Giotto was around. Like a stiff ice melted into a moving water by the warmth.

Giotto and all the guardians had only one thing in their minds, _'kill the ones who killed Tsuna and let them suffer!' _

"G…everyone…we're going to infiltrate Gelio base…and I'm going annihilate everyone in that famiglia, don't let even one person get out alive." Giotto ordered.

"Right," Giotto's guardians chorused, including Alaude and Daemon. Then they make a funeral, all of Tsuna's family, friends or someone who knew him, came to the funeral… Giotto's heart broke and Elena came.

"Giotto…why…? Why was Tsuna killed? Why him…?" Elena broke out in tears and sobbed in Giotto's black suit.

"Elena…he told me to tell you that he also loves you and the guardians…" Giotto said quietly. Elena cried even harder when she heard that, she cared and loved Tsuna like he was her real little brother. The guardians also thought Tsuna as their little brother, although Alaude and Daemon didn't show it, they still cared about the boy.

After the funeral, Vongola infiltrated Gelio main branch. They were annihilated from the mafia world, making Vongola the strongest mafia famiglia and no famiglia dared to mess with Vongola, if they do, it only meant suicide. The next day, Giotto found himself standing in front of Tsuna's coffin, mourning.

"Tsuna…I missed you…I missed you so much…I…I just want you back…I really do, it's my fault you died…I supposed to protect you but this time…it was another way around, you protected me…I wish you were alive right now…so we can have fun times together…" Then the Vongola ring glowed, Giotto was surprised when he saw a figure came out of the ring. "Giotto Vongola…do you really want this wish?" The figure asked.

_'This wish? Oh, the one I wished that Tsuna was alive, can it really be granted? No harm in trying…one can hope, right?'_ Giotto thought then he answered. "Yes, I do."

"A true wish from your heart…it shall be granted. This is a vertical space-time axis' miracle; it can grant your wish if that wish really come from your heart." The figure explained, then it glows a blinding light. After the light disappeared with the figure, Giotto saw the coffin's lid moving, when it was open…Giotto's eyes were filled with tears…his brother was alive. Giotto ran to his brother and hugged him.

"Tsuna, I'm glad…I'm so glad!" Giotto said happily.

"N-nii-san…can't…breathe…" Tsuna choked, trying to get the air in his lungs.

"Oops, sorry…" Giotto grinned as he let go of Tsuna.

"Nii-san, there's something bothering me."

"What is it, Tsuna?"

"How am I alive? I mean…I was killed…"

"Thanks to the Vongola rings' vertical time axis' miracle." Giotto answered happily like he didn't care anything in this world except for his precious brother.

"I see…"

"Tsuna…" Giotto's smile dropped. "I'm sorry, Tsuna! I'm so sorry…!"

"Sorry? For what?" Tsuna asked confusing. Why was his brother saying sorry to him?

"I'm sorry for letting you get killed…I supposed to be the one who was dead, not you…"

"Nii-san, don't say that. I'm alive and well now, see?" Tsuna stands up to let his brother see that he was okay.

"Yeah, you're right," Giotto replied with a smile. "Let's go in,"

"Right," Tsuna said as the two brothers walked in the mansion.

"So Tsuna, I think you should get some rest first." Giotto said.

"Okay," Tsuna headed off to his room but before he reached there, he met G.

"Oi, how dare you disguise as Tsuna! And who are you? Are you a spy? If you are, you're stupid to disguise as Giotto's brother!" G. shouted as he grabbed Tsuna's shoulder hardly and luckily, Giotto heard G. shouts.

"G. what are you doing?" Giotto runs to G. and Tsuna.

"Giotto, this guy might be a spy from another famiglia, so let's take him to Alaude."

"No, he's not! He's my brother, Tsuna, can't you remember him?" Giotto argued back at G.

"That's not possible, idiot! He was killed and now he's in the coffin!"

"I wished for it!" After Giotto yelled, G. suddenly shut up.

"You what?" G. asked Giotto with disbelief stare.

"I wished that Tsuna was alive again and the ring glowed then the figure came out and asked me that did I really want this wish? Then I said 'yes', the figure's body glowed and the light shined. When the light disappeared, I saw the coffin's lid opened and I saw Tsuna came out of there, alive." Giotto explained. Tsuna looked at him, shocked. _'Did nii-san really go that far just to bring me back?'_

"And here he is, alive and well." Giotto continued. G. looked at Tsuna wide eyes like he just saw a ghost, well…what do you expect? The supposed-to-be-dead boy was standing in front of him.

"So, this boy really is Tsuna?" G. asked, Giotto nodded.

"So can you let him go to his room? He needs rest." Giotto said.

"Ah, right,"

"Thanks, nii-san…and nice to see you again, G.-nii." Now, with that, G. really believed that Tsuna was really alive because the only one who calls him 'G.-nii' was Tsuna. While Tsuna was walking through the hallway, he saw Asari.

"Is that really you, Tsuna? Or my eyes are playing on me…_or_ Daemon is casting his illusions on me…" Asari said as he rubbed his eyes to see if Tsuna was real or not.

"Asari-nii…I'm real…neither your eyes are playing on you nor I'm Daemon-nii's illusion…" Tsuna said with a sigh. _'Why did everyone thought I'm a fake? Oh, well…I can't blame them, though…I was killed after all…'_

"So you're really Tsuna? I don't know how but I'm really happy you're alive, let's go to Knuckle and have a fun time together, ahahaha!" Asari happily said, it seemed that he was happier than usual…that is…if it was possible for him to do so…

"Ok…" Tsuna sweat dropped at the happy-go-lucky man. They walked to the priest's room and knocked the door. Then the door opened, revealing Knuckle.

"Hey, Asari, what is it?" Knuckle asked.

"Let's have a fun time together like…go to the town or something." Asari suggested.

"Knuckle-nii, let's go, neh?" Tsuna joined. Knuckle looked down to Tsuna shocked.

"A-Asari…T-Tsuna…is alive…?" Knuckle asked nervously. Asari nodded happily. Then Knuckle came and gave Tsuna a bear hug. "Thank God Tsuna is really alive! The God must have given us a second chance!"

"Ahaha…" Tsuna laughed awkwardly.

~With Giotto~

"Primo, sir, an enemy famiglia has infiltrated our mansion!" One of the guards informed.

"What?! I'll take care of them and please tell the guardians to protect Tsuna and don't leave him alone." Giotto shouted as he quickly ran out of his office.

"Yes, sir!"

_'Tsuna…I'll protect you this time…' _Giotto thought with determination. When he got outside, he saw a group of men aiming the guns at him.

"We, Marigana Famiglia, will take Vongola down!" One of them, who Giotto assumed that he was the leader of the group, shouted. Giotto said nothing. He knocked down all the men but one, the left man pulled out a gun and shot Giotto without him knowing. The bullet pierced through his stomach.

~With Tsuna~

"D-did you hear the gunshot?" Tsuna asked Asari and Knuckle.

"I-I did…I think it's from the garden." Asari said.

"I-it was extreme…" Knuckle added.

"Ah! Nii-san! Where is he?!" Tsuna panicked when he thought about his brother. He tried to run but hold back by Asari and Knuckle.

"Tsuna, calm down, I'm sure he's fine."

"Giotto will be extremely ok!"

"You're right…" Tsuna said softly. Both of the guardians letting go of Tsuna but he took this chance to run.

"Ah! Wait!" Asari tried to run after Tsuna but he was already out of the room. "He got us…"

"Yeah…I pray that he will be safe…"

Tsuna ran to the garden then he saw the body of his brother. "Nii-san!"

Giotto slowly opened his eyes and found that his brother was sitting next to him, looking worried. "I-I'm glad…that I able to…protect you this time…"

"Nii-san, please don't go…" Tsuna pleaded sadly.

"I failed you before…but this time…I managed to do what I wanted to do…I also don't want to die but…I'm willing to if it meant protecting you…I love you, my brother…" Then Giotto closed his eyes.

"NII-SAN!" Tsuna yelled, his tears flow down non-stop. _'I don't want to lose nii-san…I was supposed to be dead but he just wished for me to be alive…I thank you for that…I also lose one of my friends…who died as she revived her sister that she lose in the car accident…wait…revive…? Yuni also has sky flames and if I sacrifice myself…nii-san will be alive!' _ Then Tsuna lit a very huge amount of sky flames from his hands. _'Nii-san…I'll do anything for you to be alive…I know this will make you sad but I supposed to be dead but instead…you revived me and because of me…you died…so…this is my last goodbye…' _The flames got bigger and at one point…it died down along with Tsuna, he died peacefully, he didn't have any regrets because he was able to save his brother again. Giotto didn't know this way of reviving so that will be good. Asari and Knuckle came running and saw Giotto and Tsuna lying on the ground. They quickly ran to them and shook their bodies. Giotto slowly opened his eyes.

"Primo!" Asari and Knuckle shouted in unison.

"Asari…Knuckle…where am I…? Is Tsuna safe…?" Giotto asked half sleep.

"I…we…don't know yet but he's here." Asari looked down to Tsuna who looked like he was sleeping peacefully in Asari's arms. Giotto slowly got on his legs and walked to Tsuna. Asari let go of Tsuna and handed him over to Giotto. He hugged his little brother tightly.

"Tsuna…" Giotto said softly. "Wake up…" But there was no single movement. Giotto shook him harder. "Tsuna, wake up." But there are still no movements. Giotto started to get nervous so he put his ear on Tsuna's chest to check for any pulse. His eyes are extremely widened when he heard nothing.

"Primo, what's wrong…?" Asari asked, concerned about his boss.

"Tsuna…he's not breathing…I cannot find his pulse…I didn't hear any single beat of his heart…he's…he's…he's gone…and this time…he's gone…forever…I…I…" Giotto cannot form a sentence anymore due to his grief. He broke down, crying, harder than when the enemy killed Tsuna. Asari and Knuckle can only watch in serious shock. Tsuna, the boy that everyone loved, that saved his big brother twice and lastly who died twice for his brother's sake, has gone forever and will never come back. The second funeral…was only for a secret…for only people that know that Tsuna had been revived once. Those people were G., Giotto, Asari and Knuckle…just for these four. Giotto cried and cried during the funeral. Asari, G. and Knuckle try to comfort Giotto. After the funeral, Giotto curled up on his bed, his eyes were red from crying but then he saw an orange flame appeared before him.

_"Onii-san…"_ The familiar voice got Giotto's attention.

"T-Tsuna…? I-is that…you…?" Giotto asked. Then the figure materialized into a spiky brown hair boy with big caramel eyes.

_"Yes, onii-san…it's me, Tsuna." _ The brunet's answer made Giotto ran to him and tried to hug him only to found out that he just ran past through him. _"I'm sorry, onii-san…but even if you revive me…it would be too late…I cannot be revive any longer since my spirit is already out of my body…but even thought, I'm just a spirit…I still have feelings…onii-san…promise me not to be sad over my death anymore…I keep watching you…and seeing you crying…it hurts me…so please…be happy like you were before…besides, you still have your guardians and friends…they will help you cheer you up."_

"Tsuna…you're right…but…how did you die? I remember you going to your room…" Giotto added.

_"…When I was walking to my room, I bumped into Asari-nii and then he brought me to Knuckle-nii to invite him to the town but then we heard the gun firing and I started to find you because I was afraid that something will happens to you but…against of my wish, I saw you lying there, bleeding. I was panicked and when I saw you close your eyes, I was shocked, that time, I realized how it feels to lose someone precious to you but then I remembered another way to revive people, this way you need to sacrifice yourself in order to save another, that's why. I have no regrets…so don't worry about me…I'll keep watching you, alright? I will always be with you…forever and ever, thank you for everything. Please tell the others that I was really happy to spent my time with them and thank you them for everything…I love you, onii-san…more than I ever will…just remember…I will always be with you…my big brother…" _Then Tsuna faded away, Giotto smiled with his tears rolled down his face.

"Thank you, Tsuna…I will always remember you…I love you more than anything in this world, my little brother, more than you can imagine…" Giotto said as he looked up at the ceiling. That was the very last time he ever talked with his precious little brother. Finally…he can rest in peace…

* * *

**Agh! I know it's a bit crappy but I did my best. Tomorrow will be Thai's New Year! Yay! I love it when we splashed water at each other! I can't wait since it's EXTREMELY hot here! Well, anyway, please review and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
